The Phantom of the Playground
by LadyWillow
Summary: A cutesy version of Phantom of the Opera, turned into a children's story for my creative writing class. Christine, Erik and Raoul meet on a playground as children. RR please!


Legal Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera, that honor goes to Gaston Leroux.

Notes: This was written for my Creative Writing class.  I had to write a childrens story, and I chose to write mine about Phantom :D

**The Phantom of the Playground**

One beautiful spring day, a little girl named Christine played in the park near her house.

She jumped with her skipping rope, calling out the numbers of

her jumps as she hopped, and giggling every time that her feet got

stuck.

Christine looked around the playground and noticed a strange boy sitting

on top of the monkey bars. His legs were crossed and he had a large book open

on his lap.

Curiously she moved forward, and looked up at him from the ground.

The boy didn't seem to notice her, and he kept

reading the book, until the girl got impatient.

"Hey!" She cried, and he looked down at her. Christine gasped at the

sight of a black mask covering most of his face. The boy frowned and tilted his

head.

"What do you want?" He asked, and Christine smiled.

"Hi! My name is Christine!" She exclaimed, and the boy nodded.

"Oh, I'm Erik." He said, looking back down at his book.

"What are you reading?" She asked, and he looked up at her again,

annoyed.

"A book you would never begin to understand." He stated, and she

stomped her foot.

"Then why are you wearing a mask?!"

Erik gasped and closed his book, hopping off of the monkey bars and walking

away.

"None of your business, go jump with your stupid rope." He said, making

his way to the swings instead and continuing to read his book.

Christine stomped away, going to the slide, and gasping when she saw her

neighbor coming with his toy airplane.

"Christine!" He yelled, running to her and showing her plane. "Look at

what I have!" He exclaimed, and Christine rolled her eyes.

"Go away, Raoul." She said, rolling her eyes and walking to the monkey

bars.

Raoul rushed after her, laughing. "You're just jealous because I have an

airplane, and you're just a stupid girl with a stupid rope!"

Christine turned to look at him, sticking out her tongue and climbing across the

bars.

Raoul was about to say something else, when he saw Erik on the swings.

"Hey look! That kid is wearing a mask!"

Christine jumped down and went over to Raoul, putting her hands on her hips.

"So?" She demanded, and Raoul laughed, pointing to Erik.

"Only freaks wear masks!" He exclaimed, and Christine glared.

"Hey! That isn't nice!" She cried.

Raoul looked at Christine and laughed harder. "Oh, I see! He's your boyfriend!"

Christine gasped and shook her head. "He is not!"

Raoul laughed and pulled her hair. "Christine has a boyfriend!"

Erik looked up from the swings and set down his book, moving closer and

watching carefully.

"Be quiet, Raoul!" Christine said, stomping her foot. "Leave me alone!"

Raoul dropped his airplane to the ground, dancing around her and tugging at her

hair.

"Christine has a boyfriend!" He exclaimed, and laughed harder.

Erik grabbed Raoul's airplane, then Christine's jump rope, and tied them

together, then ran to the nearest tree and hung the airplane up high.

Rushing back to them, Erik tapped Raoul on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, fop..."

Raoul turned. "What did you call me?"

Erik laughed. "Isn't that your airplane?" He asked, pointing to the tree. Raoul

gasped and looked at Erik with big eyes.

"What did you do?!" He looked to his plane and sniffled. "You're mean!"

Erik laughed again, and suddenly gasped as Raoul reached out and pulled off

Erik's mask.

Erik threw his hands to his face, but not before Raoul and Christine saw his face.

Erik had scars on his cheeks, and Raoul screamed, then ran away.

Erik sighed and reached for his mask, but Christine reached out and grabbed his

arm.

"No, don't put it back on." She said, and Erik looked at her with wide

eyes. "Thank you for making Raoul leave me alone." She said, and Erik nodded.

"Aren't you afraid of my face?" He asked, and Christine shook her head.

"No, I think you're handsome." She giggled and kissed his cheek, and

Erik gasped.

"Will you read your book to me?" She asked, and he nodded, taking her hand

and leading her to the swings. Sitting down on the grass, Christine sat next to

him and folded her hands in her lap.

Erik turned the book to the first page and began to read.

"'The Opera Ghost really existed. He was not, as was long believed, a

creature of the imagination of the artists...'"


End file.
